Automotive liftgates normally include sheet metal inner and outer panels, an interior trim panel which faces into the passenger compartment, and various hardware situated between the panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,098 shows a double-walled structural body panel, such as a tailgate, for motor vehicles. Conventionally, these components of the liftgate have been assembled at the same time and place.